


Just As Wild

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Disney [5]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Accents, Community: femslash100, Embarrassment, F/F, Future Fic, Humor, Married Couple, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her wife was so fiery and reckless when they first met years before but that reckless had burned into something just as exciting and alluring—a sense of pride and protectiveness over her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As Wild

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Elsa/Merida - accent kink.

“Auntie, you’re pulling my hair,” Britta whined from her perch on her bed.

“I don’t care if I sound like my mum, but I’ll say this again:  If you keep running around outdoors in the winter like this, you’ll turn into Olaf.  You will, really!”  Merida rubbed her niece’s hair dry with a soft towel, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows.  “Elsa, dear heart, will you please fetch me some more hot water?”

Elsa snapped out of her reverie in the corner and headed towards the kitchens more water, flushing the entire way.  Her wife was so fiery and reckless when they first met years before but that reckless had burned into something just as exciting and alluring—a sense of pride and protectiveness over her family. 

Anna crossed Elsa’ path in the hallway, bundled up in blankets from her own bath after playing in the snow with Britta and Kristoff.  “Elsa, are you alright?  You look a bit red.”

Elsa swallowed hard and tried to ignore the lingering arousal for her wife burning low in her stomach, the intense want for Merida to lay her down on their bearskin rug and take care of her.  “Just fine, thank you, Anna.”  She hurried off.

“Elsa, darling,” Anna called after her in a teasing imitation of Merida’s accent.  “Hurry along so I can ravish you sooner with my heavy Scottish lovemaking.”

“Anna!” Elsa buried her face in her hands and fought the urge to turn her sister into a snowflake.


End file.
